Amistad
by James Scamander
Summary: Un fic que cuenta una serie de viñetas de la vida en común entre Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter. Cómo se conocieron, una navidad en común, como empezaron a salir, su primera vez y una reunión familiar. Slash y lemon.


**Título:** amistad

**Número de palabras: **2399

**Pareja: **Scorpius/Albus

**Rated: **M

**Sumary: **slash, relación hombre/hombre, algo de Lemon, relación sexual explicita.

**Resumen: **un fic que cuenta una serie de viñetas de la vida en común entre Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter. Cómo se conocieron, una navidad en común, como empezaron a salir, su primera vez y una reunión familiar.

* * *

**Amistad**

* * *

**I**

Albus miró una última vez a su padre en la puerta del tren antes de que esta se cerrase, estaba nervioso y ansioso, a la vez, de llegar a Hogwarts. Ese sería su primer año, ese año que llevaba esperando desde que su padre le contaba lo mucho que se divertía en Hogwarts y lo ansioso que estaba por ir allí, aunque en gran parte fuese por lo mal que lo pasaba con los Dursley. Desde que Ted, a quien él quería como a su propio hermano, había estado allí, cursando en Hufflepuff como su difunta madre de quien heredó su metaforfomagia. Si, sí de una cosa estaba seguro Al era de que deseaba ir como fuera a Hogwarts, y ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo era cuando más dudaba de que realmente quisiese.

Salió un momento de sus pensamientos y tomó la maleta, que en ese momento reposaba a su lado, y comenzó a pasar por el estrecho pasillo lleno de jovenes intentando buscar un compartimento vacio en el tren para poder "hacer sus cosas". Sobre todo los de quinto hacía arriba, ya que los demás se agrupaban para no estar solos. Al pasar por delante de uno de ellos pudo contemplar los labios de su hermano mayor rozar contra los de su rubio acompañante y novio, como había anunciado a las dos familias poco antes de que acabase el verano, Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan se percató de su presencia y le saludo efusivamente mientras su hermano lo miraba más con cara de "Si entras te castro" por lo que prosiguió su camino.

Llegó al último vagón y llamó a la puerta, al abrirla pudo ver a Scorpius Malfoy, un chico de piel palida y rubio, mirándolo con sus ojos grises algo asombrado de que alguien, y más tratándose de un Potter, entrase en un lugar en el que esté él y más para quedarse.

— Perdón, Malfoy — lo miró con una sonrisa —, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí contigo?

— Eh... no, claro, entra — le miró algo extrañado pero le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que no le molestaba su presencia.

Albus se sentó y contempló por la ventana como se iban alejando de la estación y de Londres y sacó un libro de una de las maletas. Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Scorp y de nuevo volvía al libro que su prima le había regalado expresamente para el viaje. Scorp se percató de esto, pero no protestó al ver que el joven Potter no lo miraba con odio ni mucho menos de rabia o de ganas de venganza. A diferencia de muchos de los del tren, incluido el hermano de Albus, a él no le importaba estar con él, y eso le alegraba.

Albus alzó la vista un segundo al ver a la mujer del carro y para después mirar a su acompañante — ¿Te apetece algo, Scorp? Yo invito.

— Claro, una rana de chocolate

— Que sean cinco — dijo mirando a la mujer mientras Scorpius soltó una pequeña risa al escucharle y pagó. Esta se marchó y Albus se sentó al lado del rubio, tendiéndole su rana.

— ¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso, Albus?

— Eso es — dijo ya con una rana en la boca y lo observó mientras masticaba —. ¿No tienes amigos?

— No, ni amigos ni gente que quiera respirar el mismo aire que yo, aun diecinueve años después de la guerra a mi familia la siguen mirando mal — dio un largo suspiro antes de apalancarse en la pared del tren y mirarlo —. ¿Y tú?

— Tampoco muchos, no soy popular y ni mi propio hermano me quiere — dijo el castaño algo apagado.

— No digas tonterías, Albus, pareces un buen chico, y bueno... tu hermano es un poco estupido pero seguro que te quiere, como todos — aclaró Scorp intentando animarlo un poco.

— Scorp, ¿y si somos amigos? — el ojiverde lo miró con un destello en los ojos.

— No se, nuestras familias nunca se han llevado demasiado bien, Albus. ¿Qué diría tu padre?

— A mi padre no le importaría, ni la casa a la que fuese. Me dijo que ya no es como antes, y que no le importaría que fuese Slytherin o Gryffindor.

— Por mi genial — sonrió y lo abrazó. Abrazo que rápido respondió el pequeño Potter.

— Pues perfecto entonces. Y por cierto, llámame Al. — dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

**II**

Albus se sentó al lado de Scorpius en la Sala Común de Slytherin, a la que ambos pertenecían, al lado de la chimenea. Era 25 de diciembre, ambos estaban en su cuarto año y estaban abriendo sus regalos ansiosos, ambos intentando tapar el regalo que le harían al otro tras sus cuerpos, inutilmente. Ese año habían decidico quedarse en Hogwats por navidad, pese a las quejas por parte de ambas familias, principalmente por parte de las madres de ambos, Ginny y Astoria. Ambas familias ya sabían que eran amigos y, por extraño que le pareciese a Scorpius, ambas lo habían aceptado.

Al desenvolvió el que parecía ser el último regalo que el ya no tan pequeño Potter recibiría este año, a excepción del de Scorpius. Eran dos jerseys de lana de la abuela Weasley, uno rojo con una gran A amarilla en medio y otro azul con una S en el centro, entregó este último a Scorpius ya que sabía que iba para él.

— Valla, cuando veas a tu abuela dile que gracias de mi parte — sonrió acariciando la suave pieza que tenía en sus manos —. Tengo uno para ti, Al.

— Yo también, ¿los damos juntos — propuso este a lo que Scorp respondió con un asentamiento y sacaron ambos sus regalos.

El que Al le regaló a Scorp se veía obviamente lo que era sin siquiera abrirlo. Esa forma alargada que tenía. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron al abrirlo, era una escoba. Aunque no cualquier escoba, era de las ultimas que había salido, una Nimbus 3000. Scorp sonrió encantado, en el último partido contra Gryffindor James se lo había llevado por delante y su antigua escoba se había roto en la caida, junto con un par de huesos. Scorp entregó su regalo, este tenía forma rectangular por lo que ha Albus no le costó demasiado adivinar que su mejor amigo le había regalado un libro. Lo abrió y sonrió encantado al ver que era el último tomo de la novela muggle que se estaba leyendo.

Albus sonrió complacido y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla. Pero había algo extraño en los ojos de Scorp, como si ya no quisiera más besos de Al en su mejilla, como si ya no le sirviesen. Pero eso es Albus que en ese momento no notó, ni siquiera Scorp. Ambos sabía que se querían, pero últimamente algo había cambiado en ellos, ¿era amor? ¿serán simples dudas de la adolescencia?

Se separaron un segundo para ver la enorme sonrisa del otro y se fueron su cuarto, y solo uno porque ambos lo compartían con otros dos chicos. Pero en ese momen, oor suerte para ellos, estaban fuera. Así que pudieron dormir tranquilos y que el tenían que recuoerar energías para el día siguiente.

* * *

**III**

Albus estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, intentando leer un libro, aunque no era capaz. Él ya tenía 16 años, iba a sexto y ya sabía más sobre muchas cosas que hace apenas unos años. Sabe masturbarse, sabe que es gay, ya no es virgen. Pero sabe algo muy importante: está enamorado de Scorpius por lo que odia a la zorra de su hermana y su habilidad especial para comer pollas de dos en dos. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Era su hermanita, su princesita, su pequeña pelirroja, le amaba. Pero salía con su amor y ahora en ella solo podía ver un enemigo. ¿Podía haber algo peor que estar celosa de tu propia hermana? Suponía que si, él solo deseaba poder estar entre sus brazos y besarlo y amarlo como sabía que nadie lo haría jamás.

No podía cargarse a su hermana, aunque tenía una vocecilla en su interior, llamemosle pene, que le decía "no es que no puedas, es que no debes. Pero poder claro que puedes

así que hazlo". Aunque él intentaba hacerle el menor caso posible.

En ese momento entró Scorp, si cualquier otra persona de este universo lo mirase ahora diría que está como siempre, quizás a excepción de sus padres. Pero él ya lo conocía más de seis años, ya conocía sus caras, sus gestos. Así que cuando le indicó sutilmente con un berrido, más propio de un Weasley que de un Malfoy, y que alertó a toda la Sala Común, apenas se extrañó y lo siguió hacía su cuarto.

Una vez allí Scorp indicó a Al que se sentara y este lo hizo, sentándose como un indio sobre su propia cama. Scorp se movía de un lado a otro, había insonorizado el cuarto, y no paraba de murmurar cosas, como intentando juntar una frase, algo que puso muy nervioso al Potter.

— ¿Qué te pasa, joder — dijo ya arto de esperar a que se decidiera por si mismo a hablar —? A mi no me engañas, te pasa algo.

— He... roto con Lilu — dijo lo más rápido que pudo antes de levantar la vista para mirar al hermano de la mencionada, que en ese momento no decía nada —. Tierra llamando a Albus, ¿me recibes?

— Scorp, yo... — dijo en un suspiro antes de acercarse a él y besarlo.

* * *

**IV**

Scorp acarició cada centimetro del torso desnudo de su amante disfrutando de los gemidos y de estremecimienntontos que este le brimdaba. Miró a Albus por milésima vez y susurro de nuevo — ¿estas seguro Albus?

Este simplemente asintió y echó la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la presión de la mano juguetona del rubio sobre su paquete, estrujandolo y masturbando lentamente su ya notable erección. Metió una mano por debajo de su boxer, dejando salir su poya que golpeó en la mejilla del rubio y lo manchó de líquido preeyaculatorio. Scorp cogió la punta con los labios y la succionó mientras lo masturbaba por la base consiguiendo que Albus comenzara a gemir casi gritando de placer. Acabó de quitarle la ropa interior y pasó la lengua por entre sus nalgas, dejando una pequeña capa de saliva para despues introducir un dedo. Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente con el dedo a la par que continuaba masturbandolo tanto con los labios como con la otra mano hasta que el ojiverde se vino en su mano. Scorp tendió la mano sin semen, introduciendola a su boca para que la lamiera mientras él comenzó a lamer el semen de Albus sonriendo. Cuando Potter acabó de lubricar bien los dedos Scorpius introdujo dos en su estrecha abertura, y empezo a moverlos lento para intentar no lastimarlo. Hizo un par de veces movimiento de tijeras para que se dilatase mejor su ano hasta escuchar que comenzaba a gemir. Los saco y en su lugar introdujo su propia polla, también lento. Al soltó un par de lagrimas pero Scorp las limpió dejando besos por sus mejillas y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer. La habitación rapidamente se llenó de gemidos y besos, de movimientos casi imposibles por conseguir dar placer al contrario y risas cariñosas y divertidas. Scorp se corrió en el interior de Albus y este a su vez se vino en la mano de Malfoy.

Scorp lamió el semen de su novio de su propia mano y salió lentamente de él. Se tumbó a su lado, lánguidamente y suspirando. Albus se acurrucó sobre el pecho aun desnudo de su chico y este le acarició el pelo mientras notaba como ambos pulsos comenzaban a bajar y ponerse al ritmo normal y sus respiraciones también. Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

**V**

Scorpius, junto con sus padres se acercó al restaurante en el que habían quedado con los Potter. Tenía 18, su cuerpo había crecido bastante desde que había entrado en Hogwarts. Estaba musculoso y su pelo rubio que normalmente llevaba por los hombros en ese momento llevaba recogido en una coleta. Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta permitiendo que sus padres pasaran para poder entrar él. En una mesa alejada se encontraba el ya no tan pequeño Albus Potter, con sus padres y su hermana. Se sorprendió al encontrar a James también, sentado, y sin ninguno de sus novios allí. Se acercaron a ellos y se sentó entre Al y Lilu, lo más alejado que pudo de James.

— Entonces, chicos — dijo Ginny de pronto al ver la tensión que había en la mesa —. ¿Cómo empezaron a salir?

Tanto Scorp como Albus se sonrojaron. ¿Cómo iban a decirles la verdad? Decirles que después de que Scorp dejara a su hermana sin ninguna razón lógica Al le besó y empezaron a salir. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía decir nada.

— Fue en navidad — dijo el rubio y él solo se limitó a asentir, ya que no sabía lo que pensaba decir —, en nuestro quinto año de Hogwarts. Yo le dejé una nota con un regalo confesándole mis sentimientos. Él subió a mi cuarto y me dijo que también me quería, y... me besó.

Ambos asintieron y Scorp agarró y acarició la mano de Albus algo nervioso. Ambas madres sonrieron al escuchar la historia, mientras Draco hizo una especie de mueca, intentando ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Un bonito comienzo — afirmó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro y todos sonrieron —. Pero si llevan saaliendo desde hace 3 años, ¿por qué no nos lo habíais dicho hasta ahora?

— Bueno, papa — dijo esta vez Albus —. Como vosotros de pequeños os odiabais en Hogwarts, Scorp y yo pensemos que podríais enfadaros y no dejarnos vernos más.

— Si, no era plan de convertirnos en Romeo y Julieto — dijo Scorp algo más relajado.

— Bueno, chicos. No opusimos resistencia cuando nos dijisteis que erais amigos. Y desde que acabó la guerra han pasado muchas cosas — dijo Astoria, primero mirando a ambos chicos y luego mirando a Draco, Harry y Ginny para que estos confirmaran lo dicho.

El resto de la cena pasó sin demasiados incidentes. Algunas preguntas incomodas por parte de los padres hacía la pareja que solo conseguían que los dos se sonrojaran ambos y sacar risas de el resto de la mesa. Al pasar un par de horas salieron del restaurante riendo las dos familias al ver que al fin, de su antigua enemistad, ya no quedaba nada.

**FIN**


End file.
